Harry Potter Another Universe Part 1
by TheWhatever
Summary: This is a different Harry Potter universe, where things might be different the the universe you know about. How different, you'll just have to read and see for yourself


Chapter 1

1985

Harry and his twin Sarah were fighting over a toy, Harry laughed as the toy hit Sarah in the head.

He grabbed it and ran into his room. He could hear her screaming and crying.

Harry open the door, his father said gently. Harry could not disobey a kind request like that. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

He stared at the floor for a while, then he stared at the ceiling, when he didn't know where else to look, he finally made eye contact with his father. Lily was now holding Sarah in her arms, patting her back.

It was Halloween, Harry didn't get to go out trick or treating like any other kid, he had to stayed home, he couldn't even take his toy broomstick outside to play. He felt like he was locked up in here with no friends other than his little bratty sister. As he was thinking this, tears fell out of his eyes slowly.

James noticed it before Harry quickly wiped away the tear.

His dad knew him to well, just by looking at him, he knew everything he wanted to know.

Lily! James said loudly. Yes? Replied Lily now playing chess with Sarah.

I'm going to go outside with Harry.

Lily dropped the toy and so did her jaw. Sarah started crying again but Lily ignored her, she pushed James to a corner and started whispering.

Sarah stopped crying immediately, she was a very nosy person, but even Harry was intrigued by this, he didn't care much about going outside anymore.'

It's dangerous, what if You-Know-Who…whispered Lily.

Lily, it's been five years and no sign of him, James replied, if I was stuck here and never got to go out, I would be mad!

Me too, said Lily softly, I just want our family to be protected!

You think I don't want that! James said a little louder, I also want them to have a good life.

They became aware of Harry and Sarah's presence and stopped talking.

5 minutes, Lily whispered in James ears.

He smiled and walked to his kids. Alright let's go outside for a bit, okay?

Harry jumped up and down and ran towards the door. He finally was outside, even though it was dark, Harry loved it. He suddenly remembered, he forgot his toy broomstick, he ran in to grab the toy, but a cold icy hand stopped him. He looked up, a creepy face with a cruel smile on his face. Dad! He called out for his dad, but his dad was nowhere to be seen, in fact where was his entire family?

The figure pulled out his wand

-_Avada Kedavra!_

But at that same time his mother yelled no, ran in front of him and put a spell over them.

Harry fainted, he could barely see, he heard his dad's voice.

Lily no! Lily!

Mom? He thought, what could've happened to her?

It's not safe here! James shouted, this is all my fault, they are not safe with me!

Dad? He thought, what was he going to do?

James pointed his wand straight at Harry's face

-_Obliviate!  
_

And Harry fainted, last thing he saw was Sarah who also fainted, and his dad writing something.

Chapter 2

1991

Harry woke up suddenly, he had that dream again, it has haunted him for years, but he remembered nothing, why then, does it keep coming to him? Was he supposed to figure it out.

Are you awake? Harry dear? Said a soft voice interrupting his thoughts.

Yes mother, said Harry. Harry was adopted from an orphanage a few years ago, he has got used to calling Ms. Haulevour mom after a while. Harry could not remember anything from before he was adopted, but day by day he kept having the same dream. Ms. Haulevour was a single mother, working two jobs at once, which Harry really appreciated but in the same time, he felt bad that he was the reason she had to do that.

Come out for breakfast, Ms. Haulevour.

Harry quickly put on his pajamas when he remembered in his dream, he had a twin sister. But there's no way, said Harry, I'm an only child. Ms. Haulevour decided to let Harry keep his last name "Potter".

Now, I was thinking next year, you're going to be attending middle school, so maybe we could change schools? Said Ms. Haulevour while pouring him some lemonade.

I don't want to go to school, said Harry, the kids are mean, and they all call me weird.

Ms. Haulevour patted him on the shoulder, what's life without a little weird in it, she said softly. Harry smiled, but he didn't feel any better.

Oh! And that reminds me, tomorrow is your birthday, do you want anything? She asked.

No, replied Harry, which was honest.

But she seemed determined to get Harry a present. She pulled out a parchment and started writing things on the list.

That night he dreamed something different. He was in a dark dungeon with nothing but a woman standing there. She turned around.

He saw his mother's face, Lily's face

_Get the letter! She said_

MOM?! He screamed loudly but he couldn't hear his voice, he remembers it, that's his mother.

_Get the letter! She repeated._

MOM! WHAT LETTER! But once again there was no sound, his voice wasn't heard.

MOM!

Lily had started walking away he chased after her.

Mom! He said, but his voice was still muted.

Then Lily stopped, looked straight into his eyes, crawled down, and turned into a flower, a Lily to be precise.

MOM! NO! He shouted, this time his voice could be heard. He had only just seen her, why would she do this to him, why is he not living with her but whit Ms. Haulevour!

The Lily opened, Harry watched hopefully, but his mother's beautiful kind face wasn't there, it was a cold, dark, soulless face. Terrible shrieks came from no where

_You did this to me! She shouted_

Wait, no mom! He said, his voice now louder than ever

_This is your doing! She said pointing at something._

Harry looked around to see her dead body, no wounds but just a dead body.

No mom! It wasn't me! He said begging her, crying.

_You shall be punished!_

No! Mom! This isn't you! No! Who is this! What've you done to my mother! He said.

She then ran through his body. The shrieking stopped immediately, A jolt of pain went through Harry's head. His mother was back, not the scary one. He couldn't help but run and hug her.

His ears started to shake and horrible sounds started coming. He saw his mom's mouth move, but he couldn't hear her.

What? He said loudly but he couldn't hear anything he was going deaf, he was scared.

He read her lips

_Haulevour is dangerous!_


End file.
